Online marketplaces include many sellers listing items for sale. Buyers buy these items and sellers ship the items to the buyer upon receipt of payment. The shipping process typically includes the seller packing the item in a box, sealing it up, bringing it to the post office, filling out the necessary forms, weighing it to calculate the postage, paying for the postage, affixing the stamp on the box, and finally dropping the box in the parcel deposit area. Because this inefficient shipping process entails many steps, it becomes a deterrent for sellers to list, sell, and ship their items.